Stealth of the Daleks
by SonicFanLegend
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are on there way to an Inter-Galactic Shopping Center where Time Wind sends the TARDIS off course onto the horizon of the expanding universe to find a classic enemy hiding in the shadows.
1. An Unexpected Location

Flowing through a vigorous static flow of time energy in the vortex, the control room of the TARDIS jolted helplessly throwing the Doctor and Clara onto the railings surrounding the perimeter of the console, as if they had witnessed a minor earthquake.

"No- not _now_, sexy!" The Doctor moaned. "WOAAHH!-"

With the end of his tongue, the TARDIS interior shock with intensity pushing both of them back on to the console rim.

"Me? _Sexy_?!" Clara exclaimed in confusion, wisely gripping both her hands onto any knobs she could hold safely on the console.

"Sorry, I was talking to the TARDIS", the Doctor briskly apologised flicking a number of retro styled switches on the panel to speed up the number of parsecs per second the TARDIS was travelling in time and space.

Clara smirked in amusement into the Doctor's eyes, "You call it Sexy? Well you're _definitely_ an alien _that's_ for sure-".

"More to the point, we're in an ultra-tronic time wind, and all I need to do hopefully is to speed up the neutron magnetisers if we're going to make it out; without the TARDIS getting damaged," the Doctor interrupted breathlessly twisting a pair of roller balls into the necessary alignment for escaping the time wind. He continued winging childishly, "_Common speed up_."

Clara was now visually engaging at the Doctors attempt to fly the TARDIS, as if he was a little boy who had thrown away the instructions for his toy in over confidence; by the way his hands were swaying uncontrollably about the panel controls, and the winy facial expression he pulled when he got something horribly wrong, or simply forgot how to fly the TARDIS properly.

"Haven't you got _any_ instructions for this ship then, Doctor; like an electronic toy has?" Clara asked curiously, staring at the wave of neon- like lightning revolving around the ceiling full of Gallifreyan artistic patterns; that reminded her of the disco she went to at her 6th Form leavers' prom several years back before she started babysitting, and caring for young children.

"Basically they're destroyed. Supernova," the Doctor quickly responded both not wanting to tell her the same story he told Amy Williams a year or so back in relative time to humans, and concentrating on speeding up the TARDIS without too much hassle.

"Alright then," Clara sighed. "Are we out of the time wind _yet_?"

"Just a sec there, Clara. Annnd done. We're out of the time wind! Ha-ha!" he cheered, straightening his classy, purple bow tie in the reflection of the console pillar reaching up into the ceiling of the room with a mystical emerald aura.

"_Awesome_. Now then, chin boy, where's this Inter- galactic shopping centre you mentioned?" she asked with excitement building up inside her to buy an alien souvenir until she looked at a shocked & mystified face of the Doctors' who was looking at their current location on his movable monitor.

"_Oh dear_. Oh this is a bit of a problem," the Doctor stated, twisting his head towards Clara.

"What is it? You look like I should be panicking," Clara commented.

"Rightly so, we have been nudged off course. Well I say a nudge more like a kick into an abyss on the edge of the expanding universe," the Doctor said coldly. "Clara, welcome to the end of space itself".


	2. Pulled-In Peril

"_The edge of space_?" Clara repeated off the Doctor, who turned to look at her face.

"Yes, I'm afraid we could be in _grave_ danger," the Doctor admitted in tremble as there wasn't much point lying to Clara after the TARDIS' humming lowered, and the lighting suddenly flooded the whole room in a dim red, including the console pillar, in order to alert a major emergency to passengers. "If _I'm_ not careful with this girl, we _will_ be pulled out of space into oblivion- moving at the same rate for _all_ eternity".

The Doctor gulped at this thought and turned back to the monitor pulling a straight rough face to hide away his fear to Clara, who jumped into a position next to the Doctor to see what he was looking at curiously.

Cautiously, the Doctor and Clara both viewed the TARDIS console monitor which was conveniently displaying the outside view of a bunch of dim lights bunched up together like faint dust in the distance surrounded by nothing except the pitch blackness of nothing.

"Now if we're on the edge of space, is that what I _think_ it is?" Clara asked in amazement turning the Doctor who seemed to give the impression he knew what she was thinking.

After feeling dark and cold in the Doctor's presence, he astonishingly smirked in privilege of viewing this sight, "Yes _it is_, Clara. You are looking at a cluster of clusters of clusters of all galaxies in this universe. This_ is_ the universe. You must feel proud."

"Actually, I feel rather more puny and insignificant," Clara responded who was staring at the Doctor with a cheeky grin.

"But to see _this_. No _other_ human I can think of has seen _this_ view," the Doctor commented in an attempt of persuasion.

"Still, I feel like rubbish," she replied.

After chuckling softly, the Doctor jumped up from his position, and scrolled around the console to the opposite side as if electrocuted on the spot, in order to attempt to fly safely out the edge horizon of space.

"Wait Doctor, you _sure_ you can fly us out safely?" Clara questioned doubtfully, popping her head from the console pillar, so the Doctor could see a face from the opposite side.

With a deep breath indicating nerve-racking tension within the time lord, and a good old shake of his hands, the Doctor took a hold of several components, then peered over to Clara expressing both uncertainty and confidence, "_you ready then_?"

"_No_," she responded shakily.

"Right then," the Doctor finished optimistically.

"Geronimo".

With that end, the TARDIS engines begun to spring back into life with beautiful, gentle screeches vibrating from the heart of the TARDIS, as the Doctor busily began operating their safe route out of the horizon.

"I'm doing well, Clara. Don't _you_ worr-AAAGGH"

CRASH!

A huge rumble lasting several seconds shock the console room, and sent the pair screaming in surprise to the floor with a big, painful thud.

"_What was that, Doctor? Tell me!_" she demanded, terrified that they had failed to escape the oblivion of darkness.

At sonic speed, the Doctor got up in a matter of a moment then grabbed the monitor with his left hand and pulled it towards him to view a shockingly familiar and deadly image; returning his coldness.

A crimson- brown disc shaped ship spinning closer and closer to the TARDIS, as if they were being pulled in.

"Doctor! What can you see?!" she nagged on, steadily getting up in slight agony from the impact.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I'm _so so_ sorry. We are being pulled in by a Dalek ship," the Doctor apologised coldly, continuing to watch with Clara by his side float even closer to the dreaded Dalek ship like sitting ducks.

They were doomed for sure.


	3. Confrontation

_"WHAT IS THIS SPACECRAFT?" _a blue Strategist Dalek demanded, positioned on a balcony with the Supreme Dalek; overlooking a Dalekanium, bronze lit operating room full of red Drone Daleks operating multiple sets of constant bleeping hyper-tech computers, which their deadly plungers, embedded into the walls on each side.

With a moment's silence of pure mystical, electrifying noise, the TARDIS had materialised right next to these 2 high ranked Daleks on the balcony.

_"IT IS TIME LORD CRAFT. IT MUST BE THE DOCTOR," _the white Supreme Dalek responded; turning their eyes towards the TARDIS doors.

"HE HAS COME. WE WILL USE HIS TARDIS TO FULLFILL OUR ULTIMATE GOAL," the Strategist Dalek stated.

_"EXTERMINATION OF THE UNIVERSE!"_ All several dozens of Daleks shouted in confident, potential triumph.

As a minor tremor echoed throughout the console room from the heart of the TARDIS, Clara peered up at the ceiling in fear at the sound of these multiple, muffled, croaky, robotic voices.

"_Doctor, what was that?_ It sounds like we've landed in the ship, right? And what _are_ the Daleks anyway?" Clara asked.

Standing away from the console with his hands out from his body in caution, the Doctor strolled to the TARDIS door without a word in a serious manner.

He swiftly about turned around to Clara, "We have landed Clara. In a nutshell; these are one of the most evil, and destructive creatures in the known universe."

Clara asked not knowing whether to feel frightened or casual, "So are we in danger? _Can we just escape right now?_" All these questions were rushing through her head, given that it seemed her life may be at a higher risk than she had ever been before.

"Clara, one thing you _need_ to know is that they have pulled the TARDIS in with _immense_ power, and like I said before, _'we don't walk away'_. Anyhow, do not worry a bit," the Doctor insisted calmly with a smirk of hope, but still obtaining his seriousness in his posture and facial expression.

The Doctor pointed to the door confidently, "outside is a room _full_ of Daleks. I have defeated them _time and time_ _again_. They fear me, just as much as I fear them, so keep calm and carry_ on_ as they say. You're going to be fine."

"I sure _hope_ so," she replied, following the Doctor a nudge closer to the TARDIS door where they begun to hear the vibrant, eerie sounds of the Dalek ship engine.

_Crreeaak!_

With care, the pair opened the TARDIS door, sending creaking sounds across the operating room; instantly causing all the Daleks to turn to the TARDIS door that had revealed a pair of humanoids of which they automatically recognised the male being the Doctor and the female possibly being his traditional companion.

_"DO NOT MOVE ANY FURTHER OF YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_ commanded the Supreme Dalek as strict as a Dalek ever was, nudging itself closer towards the Doctor and Clara with its laser gun, and motorised screech from its machine pointing straight at their torsos.

With this, the time travellers stopped at once.

To their luck, they peered down at the several dozen other Daleks looking at them as well with their devilish blue eyes.

"_So then, Daleks_, what dreaded scheme have you got up your sleeves _now_?" the Doctor asked politely as he could in a very minor humorous manor- especially to show Clara that with him, she would be more or less safe from harm.

Currently, Clara was all shocked and silent.

Given the awkward situation of uncertainty, and the strict presence of these apparent deadly pepper pots, she decided being quiet would save her from the so called extermination whilst the Doctor did all the confronting talk.

_"STEP ASIDE, DOCTOR. WE NEED YOUR TARDIS AND YOU ALIVE," _the Strategist Dalek stated. _"IT'S FOR THE DALEK CAUSE."_

The Doctor stretched out his hands after obtaining his sonic screwdriver in his right hand from the breast pocket of his purple tweed jacket with an unimpressed expression.

He also thought this to be very weird, as since the destruction of the Asylum, he would expect the Daleks to not recognize him (he was deleted off their database by the Dalek version of Clara after all)- though the simple response to this problem was the old wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey solution that he was in the past in the view of the Daleks, and that the database still had the Doctor registered.

"Wait a second- _My TARDIS? Why would you want my TARDIS?_" he asked acting slightly unintelligent on purpose in order to get the Daleks confessing hopefully more on their supposed plot of theirs.

Deep down he sensed they wanted him to help them operate the TARDIS to either use it's almost infinite energy up for their power, or to time travel to places he dare think have annihilated such as Earth.

_"IT IS MATTERS CONCERNING AN ACT OF STEALTH AGAINST THE UNIVERSE," _theSupremeresponded_, _staringwithitsstalk right in eye the Doctors face.

"_Stealth?_ Since _when_ do the Daleks the _most lethal_ front line battle creatures _in_ the Universe suggest this method of attack?" the Doctor questioned curiously, as this was fairly new for a breed of so called pure Daleks to not just attack plain and simply.

With a lot of confidence, Clara spoke out just like the Doctor was, "Wait- So is _this_ why you're at the edge of space, Daleks?"

Impressed by her intelligence, the Doctor twirled to face Clara.

"_Excellent, Clara. Intelligent Clara_. Good point; why _are_ you at the edge of space", he repeated in order to show his understanding.

_"WE ARE BUILDING AN ARMY. WE PLAN TO ATTACK THE UNIVERSE FROM SURPISE WITH AN ARMY OF 10 TRILLION TRILION," _explained the Strategist Dalek.

"_10 TRILLION TRILLON?_ _Gor blimey_, that's a _big_ number isn't it, Clara," the Doctor commented wittily. "So where are these other Dalek ships then? I couldn't spot a thing accept this ship".

"Wait, surely they are"- Clara began in certainty.

A sudden realisation popped simultaneously into Clara and the Doctor's mind.

The Doctor tuned back to Clara in eye to eye contact in excitement they had just uncovered where the other Dalek ships were, "Oh _of course_, Clara. Go on you say it" he left to Clara in generosity.

She faced the Supreme Dalek with her heart up her throat in fear.

"Your Dalek ships _must_ be like across the circumference of this ball like shape of space. _How else will you attack the Universe well, your highness?"_ she ended nervously trying to impress the Supreme Dalek by a minor, shaky bow.

In slight embarrassment including a palm to the face, the Doctor lightly nudged Clara in advice, "No, Clara. Don't do that. _Very bad"._

"Sorry," she apologised, standing immediately back up, with an awkward moment of glancing, seemingly unimpressed Daleks from below.

_"ENOUGH OF THIS TALK, DOCTOR. YOU MUST NOW GO BACK IN YOUR TARDIS AND MY DRONES WILL FOLLOW," _the Supreme commanded, meanwhile 4 Daleks came hovering gently up onto the balcony from their buzzing working stations; 3 of them were drones whereas the other was an Eternal Dalek colored in yellow and black bumps.

This Dalek however wasn't armed with a laser gun but with a dart gun to which the Doctor recognized automatically.

_Why was this?_

Backing up with his hands out in order to persuade a halt he insisted, "Hold on, Daleks. Just a few more questions, _please_ before I allow you to munch on an all you can eat buffet of time energy- _please"_.

_"WHAT IS IT?" _the Supreme demanded- easily angered by this delay.

The Doctor hastily asked "How on _earth_ did you pull us into your ship? I _would_ like to know".

_"WE USED THIS STOLEN TIME LORD TECHNOLOGY THAT ATTRACTS OR REPELS TIME LORD SPACECRAFT," _theStrategist revealed; shuffling its dalekanium life support machine to face a mini-gun like weaponry, behind the TARDIS, wired up into the Dalek's ship network for analysis, and further usage. _"BUT DO NOT TOUCH IT OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

To this, Clara turned around to this weapon on an obvious display in surprise that it looked very similar to a mini-gun found back on her home planet Earth; to which she begun nudging the Doctor to turn around, and he seemed to be slightly dozy at this point; perhaps it was to do with the Doctors apparent 1000 year old age.

_"HURRY UP!"_ the Supreme urged.

"_Oh yeah_ of course," the Doctor quickly apologised; clapping and rubbing his hands together to show his focusing to all. "Right- _wait a second isn't that my 'Solar-Particle Charged Magnetizer' from the last time we met_?"

"They nicked one of _your_ _toys_- when was this?" Clara asked as curious as always, watching the Magnetizer glow from green to red in a matter of seconds in a stabilized loop, as if it was being pumped energy or something similar.

"I'll explain later- _ohhhh- now I see why there was time wind distortion in the vortex in the 1__st__ place._ It was you guys, am I right? _Amazing _time lord technology it has to be said; pulling vehicles not _just_ in space but in _time_ as well," he lectured on, which Clara grew more worried and paranoid to this must of been angering the Daleks every second, but he was the boss, and supposedly knew their mental boundaries, so she kept quiet for a bit longer in minor fear.

_"THIS CONVERSATION WILL CEASE. NOW DOCTOR YOU MUST GO INSIDE YOUR TARDIS, & WE WILL TAKE YOUR COMPANION SO YOU HAVE NO REASON TO LEAVE," _the Supreme instructed, where meanwhile the Strategist was moving slowly towards the Doctor and Clara in order to separate the 2 humanoids.

"_Doctor, what do I do_?" Clara muttered in fright of extermination in the Doctor's ear.

"Do what they say for the time being, as it's your best bet to stay alive if that helps, sorry Clara. I'll _be_ back, _don't you _worry. I'm ahead of the game whereas the Daleks aren't," he whispered back, giving her the tap on his nose to give away that the Doctor was up to some plan of his he obviously had no desire to tell the Daleks or Clara for that matter.

With pace, the Doctor made his way alone into the TARDIS with a forced straight face to hide his smirk.

The TARDIS doors closed shut.

_"FOLLOW ME, FEMALE,"_ the Strategist commanded her, leading her in the steadily direction with a Drone and the Eternal on either side of her escorting Clara through a long domed corridor overlooking the spectacular view of the universe.

_'Oh I wish my mother could see this now- a trip of a life time much,'_ she thought to herself casually at the glass- like panes, even though one dodgy move in escort could lead her to death, but her travels with the Doctor had recently gotten her used to near- death situations, to a point now all of it seemed a Sunday stroll rather than nerve racking.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, the Doctor had strolled back into the control room to which he saw 4 Drone Daleks temporal shift around the console from the Dalek ship.

_"WHERE IS THE SOURCE OF YOUR ENERGY?" _a Drone demanded, with all 4 simultaneously pointing their laser guns at the Doctor's torso.

Walking around in a circle on the spot, the Doctor replied in trying to pull off a cold character to trick the Daleks, "The focal point of the energy of _this_ machine is located within the heart of the TARDIS which _can_ be opened up from here on the console. I'll be on the go now. Doesn't _that_ satisfy you enough?"

_"DO IT. OPEN IT UP OR FACE QUADROPAL EXTERMINATION," _the Supreme spoke; visually picked up on the Doctor's monitor via radio transition from the Dalek ship, so he knew that he was in total surveillance, and couldn't escape without certain difficulty.

To this the Doctor was ready to give them a little surprise of his own, as he had said earlier to Clara, 'I'm ahead of the game whereas the Daleks aren't'.

Secretly, there was a button.

Only the Doctor knew about this button, and never told his companions.

A button that was located both safely and securely at the top of one of the panels, that would allow the whole console to open up to reveal the heart of the TARDIS, which hadn't been opened since the battle on Satellite 5 in the year 200,100.

From experience, the energy could destroy all the 4 Daleks if it intended to, and the TARDIS soul had been the Doctor's loyal companion since the beginning, so it would know a Dalek when it sensed one, and hopefully destroy it.

During the time all these plans flushed through his mind, the Doctor busily activated the button (for obvious safety precautions); and so that it also kept the Dalek's killing instinct at bay.

DING!

A plastic- like hatch opened up in a snap to reveal a big red button on the console, to this the Doctor decided to keep his tone straight and obedient.

_"HAVE YOU FINSHED?" _the Supreme demanded.

"_Alright then_, Supreme Dalek, this button I have in my finger tips will transfer the energy into your Dalek matrix".

_"PRESS THE BUTTON!"_

"Here is your tea time; order up"...

FLASH!

With a press of the button, all 4 sides of the TARDIS panel flipped up like trapdoors revealing a sensational whistling vibration followed by streaks of TARDIS energy flowing like fairy dust; encapsulating the Drone Daleks in a cloud of energy.

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, DOCTOR? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" _the Supreme shouted to the peak of his voice.

Shifting past the Daleks, and onto the console room decking, around the perimeter, the Doctor shouted back over a screeching of dying Daleks being both vaporised and converted into TARDIS energy, "Seems you _need_ a reminder that me and my TARDIS are _untrappable_ when put together. _Ha- ha!_"

_"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED FOR THIS TRECHARY! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM THIS SHIP AS WE STILL HAVE THE TIME LORD MAGNETIZER," _the Supreme cried, fading off the Doctor's monitor.

In an instant, the Doctor began smiling uncontrollably around his console, and begun a race against time.

He now had to somehow stop the Dalek's evil scheme of Universal attack, save Clara from a Dalek prison cell, and take the 'Solar-Particle Charged Magnetizer' back to its rightful owner, so that both could escape.

As River Song said before, 'That man; one step ahead of everybody'.

This madman once again had a solution.

"Geronimo!"


	4. Stealth of the Daleks

"Ouch!" Clara shirked uncontrollably; being nudged into an enclosed, dark crimson Dalek prison cell with the end of the Eternal Dalek's dart gun pressed on her spine which seemed rather pointy.

_Was she stabbed with something? A drug? A virus? _

All these questions blasted through her head like a supernova until she decided they were all ridiculous to believe. She probably wasn't- she didn't feel any different physically or mentally.

This didn't make sense at all by the Doctor's description.

_She wasn't dead._

In an instance, solid dalekanium bars went shooting at impossible to imagine speeds above the entrance of the cell.

Bravely, she walked up to have a peak outside the bars to cautiously ask one of the 2 Daleks why she was still breathing, "Wait a minute, Dalek. _Why am I not dead yet?_ You're _meant_ to exterminate me or something?"

Facing towards the route to the control room, the 2 Daleks jolted their metal casing eye stalks into the eyes of the prisoner with eerie, stone cold, blue eyes.

_"THE DOCTOR IS COMPASSIONATE. HE WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU AS HE IS WEAK,"_ the Drone replied.

_'I sure hope not'_, Clara thought to herself; to which she questioned whether the Doctor would return- well she had known the man for a while now, but whether the Doctor was capable of leaving a companion at a certainty of death, at the hands of the Daleks, was arguable and raging like a storm in her head at the thought.

"So I'm practically bait, then," Clara stated bluntly. Surprisingly, it was rather easy confronting the Daleks in this fashion- in fact she was behind bars which would explain the higher feeling of security.

_"PRECISLEY,"_ the Eternal responded. _"WE WILL GO BACK TO THE CONTROL ROOM, DRONE ALPHA 3"._

_"I OBEY," _Dalek Drone Alpha 3 stated almost automatically.

To that end, the cold machines turned on their dreaded vibrating motor and begun their journey back to the control room.

_"Wait, Daleks!"_ she cried with her face between 2 bars and her hands holding firmly on them.

_"Oh dear I'm trapped,"_ Clara muffled to herself in a frightened, shock manner, but with holding a fairly firm face to show her attempt to keep clam in the serious circumstance.

She was completely trapped unless…

'Yes!' she thought.

Delicately, Clara took a hand downwards into one of her trouser pockets to find a spare key for the TARDIS sitting alone and shining in glorious malleable bronze.

During a particular time in the past after one of their amazing adventures, the Doctor had lent her a TARDIS key explaining that it would begin shining vibrantly if the TARDIS where to materialize close by.

"Oh common, Doctor. Common, chin boy," she pled up at the ceiling.

And then the room fell cold, as an alien whistling sound filled the room, as if heard 100 metres away drawing in closer and closer with every brink second.

_BANG!_

The TARDIS engine increasingly grew long winded in sound, as it was battling a tremendous amount of force from the Doctor's stolen Magnetiser that the Daleks had managed to steal.

"_Common _you old girl," the Doctor begged the TARDIS, staring at its emerald aura control room pillar, with pistons achingly pushing themselves up and down.

Busily, the Doctor threw himself around the TARDIS console that was urging to be pulled in by the Daleks whereas the Doctor had other ideas and kept flicking its switches, that had tensed up due to the spacious pressure, to nudge his materialisation in a tiny radius to the TARDIS key he had given to Clara for an instance like so.

This would involve materialising around Clara, and resolving obstacle 1 in his mission.

No way was the Doctor going to let the Daleks win.

He will save Clara, or regret himself for the rest of his life at the bottom of his ever growing heavy weighted heart carrying the loss of his many close friends.

"That's it, just a little omf!" the Doctor applauded, pulling away 2 leavers of his in both hands to activate his destined co-ordinates.

_BANG!_

Dozens of miniature explosions erupted from within the console and the glowing spotlight walls sending electrical sparks across the whole room in one big tsunami.

This sent the unfortunate Doctor to his knees where in pain he eventually got up in a matter of 30 seconds or so to see by results on his monitor, in his ancient Gallifreyan language, to see he had just succeeded in reaching Clara in which he prepared set here materialisation co- ordinates right in front of him with a frantic type into the typewriter he had embedded onto the console.

"Righty-o, Clara," the Doctor said to himself with a grin of relief to see a familiar face fade into being right in front of him at the blink of an eye whilst the TARDIS achingly begun parking around Clara with the brakes on; providing the popular known alien, mystical landing vibration of the police box.

Oh this seemed _too_ easy.

Part 1 out of 2 done.

_"Doctor!" _Clara cried breathlessly; in relief to be instantly teleported into the recognisable comfort of the TARDIS; fallings into each other's grasps for one big squeeze of a hug.

"Clara! Did the Daleks do _anything_ to you?" the Doctor demanded worryingly with a sense of rush in his voice to which he wanted to begin materialising back in the Dalek's control room.

Feeling the area of her back that had once been lightly stabbed by the Eternal Dalek, which oddly and scarily seemed to have no wound, she decided in these circumstances to not tell the Doctor anything, and let him get on with the plan of his, "No- I feel _fine_. What's the problem?"

"Nothing, Clara. Well- you were followed by an Eternal Dalek. They're new to me, but something about their black and yellow appearance seemed awfully deadly- especially with their..." the Doctor froze, and peered at Clara's body in fear.

"Were you stabbed by the Dalek?" he coldly asked.

Clara's eyes flushed in fright.

She was going to have to tell the Doctor, but what if he didn't believe it?

There wasn't any wound to show as evidence was there.

Automatically she answered, "I'm _fine_, Doctor. They _only_ imprisoned me".

"Can I check?" the Doctor asked awkwardly by the way he wiggled his bottom jaw about nervously.

"Doctor, you're _not _asking for what I _think_ you want _do_ you?" Clara questioned in a non- serious matter attempting to pull a smirking face that seemed to oppose the Doctor's current expression of fear.

"No, Clara. Not like that. Alright, I'll believe you- now let's go," he finished with great uncertainly in a straight face he continued pulling; as deep down he knew the Daleks must of done something to her with Clara acting obviously strange by not allowing him to check her own body out for any wounds e.g. on the arms etc.

There was no point, the Doctor thought, in trying to persuade Clara into allowing him into checking her body, in which could be misinterpreted as harassment, so he decided that he will ask the Supreme face to face if he could about what they've done to her.

With a simple tap of a button, the Doctor had engaged the TARDIS engine, and it begun to flare with electrical-like life, as it descended forth dimensionally to the location of the Magnetiser exactly, just so that it could materialise straight inside the TARDIS to begin the final task.

"Wait Doctor, where are we going? Oh were _not_ going back to the Daleks _are_ we?" she asked becoming more worried as she leaned over the console to gaze at the Doctor's piloting.

"Yes we are, Clara, but _don't you_ worry. We should be materialising around my Magnetiser in the control room, so it should appear in this _very_ room, so that I can re-wire it onto one of these panels, so that I can push these blasted ships into oblivion," he explained with doubt Clara easily spotted by his use of modal verbs, and the way he pulled a deliberate straight face whilst operating on the panels.

"Fair enough," Clara simply commented, twisting her body to the door, as a minor tremor filled the room and with the halting of the TARDIS engines with one big church tower- like, alien bell sound signalling their landing.

"Have you _ever_ heard what Pippin says in Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers? _'The further you are to danger, the safer you are from harm'. _Quite right he was," the Doctor explained in attempt to raise her hopes, know kneeling on the side of the console in his social mode.

"Doctor, I haven't even read the books- _never mind_ the films. Why don't we see it when we get back to Earth some time?" Clara asked.

To this surprise, the Doctor stared at her flabbergasted with his mouth dropped down lost for words for a second.

"W-w-well that's a _fantastic_ idea, Clara! I guess that's a good thing on the bright side, as we might as well travel back to 2001 to see the premiere of the 1st film then skip a year to see the next film, and so on. Yeah let's get some popcorn-" the Doctor continued muttering, facing away from the console, and the ever growing- optimistic Clara- both slightly forgetting their current death defying situation. "Better than that inter galactic shopping centre _any_ day".

_CLUNK!_

All of a sudden a huge, metallic object clunked onto the TARDIS surface; beeping vibrantly with an array of multi- coloured lighting.

"Doctor, isn't that the Magnetizer thingy magigy?" Clara asked, pointing down at an object that the Doctor could have possibly tripped over if he had stepped backwards clumsily.

To this, the Doctor carefully directed his head, and kneeled down.

He looked into the direction of the object that seemed to of materialised more or less in mid-air whilst the Doctor and Clara got distracted in a _Lord of the Rings_ discussion.

"Why- yes it is! Get in there. Now- right let's get this plugged into the console, so I can… ohhh bother damn you USB port," the Doctor said beginning to moan as if his supposed Gallifreyan childhood had kicked in.

With a bit of muscle and power radiating anger, the Doctor lifted up his Magnetizer (almost like a mini-gun in personality) onto a panel on the console.

"Oh dear, what is it now you big baby?" Clara asked in mocking form to the Doctor's pathetic posture that had become slumped with his torso and belly stocking outwards in sigh.

The Doctor very angry with himself begun holding up his hands around his head in which he was in desperate need to process his thoughts for whatever reason Clara didn't know.

"The damn Magnetizer uses a primitive (no offence) human, USB port that I bought on Earth to connect it to the console. _Now_ I've lost the bloomin cable!" he shouted aggressively kicking the bottom of the console in annoyance.

"Alright, calm down, Doctor. Where could it possibly be?" Clara asked politely to reduce the Doctor's anger whilst lightly patting him on the back in a friendly manner.

With one sigh in a breath he began slowly, "I have no clue- _unless_…"

"What?" Clara answered almost right away- ready to be of any help.

"I don't have time to generate"-

"We?" she interrupted.

"_Alright_- We don't have time to generate a USB stick from this Metal Tree I have- that can grow _almost_ anything… of course I'm being a bit daft today- maybe it's the jelly babies I eat for breakfast on Venladronia- meeh they don't taste the same anymore. Right time to sonic it," the Doctor insisted; flicking out his sonic screwdriver from his left hand side breast pocket skilfully, and rapidly held down one of its buttons in an attempt to connect the Magnetizer to the TARDIS' 4th Dimensional Network.

"What are you doing then? Wirelessly connecting it to the TARDIS?" Clara guessed correctly.

"_Precisely_, clever Clara. This will begin a neutrino emittion into the TARDIS mainframe network- Wi-Fi in other words for you humany wumany folk," he hurryingly explained, manipulating the object in order to expose the screwdrivers buzzing emerald vibrations around much of the perimeter as possible.

_DING! _

Several TARDIS bells rang signalled a successful connection to the magnetizer, so know the Doctor could operate it under the act of flicking switches on the TARDIS.

As well as arrival onto the Dalek control room.

To this both Clara and the Doctor peered at the TARDIS door which has now echoing high pitched voices crying "_EXTERMINATE!" _repetitively without any rests.

Stepping back further from the TADRIS door with a draining of goose bumps down her spine, Clara asked, "We're not going back out _there_ are we?"

To this, both of them listened at the continuous blasts hitting the door almost as if it was nothing.

"Err- no we're not. Well we _could_ go out if you want to risk extermination but given the situation, we have the magnetiser, and we _might_ as well talk safely to the Supreme Dalek over the monitor," the Doctor replied in that mood as if he was trying to upset Clara on purpose through planting a bit of doubt in his speech.

Gratefully, Clara sighed with relief.

The Doctor _was_ hiding something.

With a gutful feeling down his throat, he consciously knew the TARDIS doors could hold or protect them from most of the dangers of the Cosmos whereas _these_ Daleks, some of the most powerful Daleks ever confronted from the trap they made for the Doctor in World War 2, could _possibly_ destroy the door in a matter of minutes to his proximity.

Automatically, Clara crept up to the Doctor, as he held his hand around her shoulders to make her feel safer, followed by a tap on her cute, adorable nose, and with the usual, unreliable phrase, "everything is going to be _fine_," as he twisted and flicked some knobs and switches on the sides of the monitor, so that they could visually communicate with the Daleks.

_ZAP!_

After a frizzing explosion of pixels on the monitor, the 2 companions had appeared as a blue, distorted hologram in the Dalek control room, to which the appearance caught the attention of all the Daleks; Drone, Strategist, Eternal, Scientist, and Supreme alike with a frantic twist of their eye stalks.

"Hello Daleks and my dear Supremacy! Did you like my little trick on your 4 friends?" the Doctor queried comically.

Typically, the Supreme ignored this light hearted question to its nature, and responded, _"YOU WILL GIVE US THE MAGNETISER OR WE WILL RETIEVE IT OURSELVES AND YOU WILL FACE EXTERMINATION!" _

"Wait what do they _mean_ by retrieving it themselves, Doctor? Is there something you're not _telling_ me?" Clara asked desperately to ensure her own safety. _"Doctor?"_

With more gut that he could swallow, the Doctor stared at her beautiful set of eyes to which he mentally struggled to keep her away from the terrible truth of the TARDIS doors thanks to the Supreme Dalek had spilled the beans.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Clara. Those doors are _almost_ impenetrable- these sets of Daleks are powerful enough to break-in in a matter of minutes," he revealed regrettably to see Clara become more horrified.

"OK I'm scared, Doctor," Clara stated simply with a gulp, as she heard a smashing, screeching sound from the door, as a specialised Drone Dalek with a heat gun had begun heating up the rim of the TARDIS door, in order to get in.

_"Hurry, Doctor!" _She pleaded, grasping onto the Doctor's hand for immediate attempt to comfort.

"Right then, your Supremacy, now that the Magnetiser has returned to its rightful owner, I will see to using its power to push your ship, and all the other Dalek ships across the edge of Space simultaneously into Oblivion by the push of this handlebar," he spoke heroically with a death stare into the Supreme's eye.

_"THERE AREN'T ANY OTHER SHIPS,"_ the Supreme corrected him surprisingly.

Giving the humorous but serious in tone funny face, the Doctor turned around to Clara and back again in a flash to see her facial response, "_What do you mean there aren't any other Dalek ships?!_ That's just plain lying through your light bulbs".

Lightly nudging the Doctor, Clara caught his attention to explain, "Well, Doctor. When we asked them about the other Dalek ships, they didn't answer, so they could have easily been lying to start with".

Amazed and shocked, the Doctor paused for a moment and let out a sign of applause in his hand gesture like a monster about to attack its prey, "_Brilliant_ Clara. Good thing I have you here- it's only because I'm 1000 odd years old and I _tend_ to have a bit of minor memory loss".

As usual, the Doctor was bluntly trying to prove himself high status in intelligence compared to his human friend, whilst kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I don't _think_ so," Clara softly said cheekily.

Insulted in a comical fashion, the Doctor wriggled his chin with a straightening of his bow tie, where furthermore he rubbed his hands together, and responded over the monitor, "This is it Daleks! Say goodbye to the universe!"

His tone had scarily darkened with every word to which Clara shivered, and wondered who the real Dalek was.

Whether it was right to kill the Daleks, as that could make you a Dalek yourself metaphorically speaking, or whether it was right to let them go, but then see to the universe flooding with pain and suffering.

Sadly for Clara, this wasn't her moment to discuss ethics with this man who she could easily anger in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_"WE HAVE WON, DOCTOR! WE DON'T MEAN TO INVADE THE UNIVERSE BUT TO-" _

"NO!" shouted the Doctor aggressively, as he pushed his heavy handlebar on the console away from him to activate the Magnetizer settings.

_"Doctor, wait!_" Clara pleaded in a quick and failed attempt to grasp the Doctor's hand and pull it away from the console.

To this the monitor fizzed up in an array of black and white, as faint screeches from the Dalek ship faded into infinity, sending a large shock wave through the console room, making Clara jump wildly onto the iron handlebars on the side.

Lying sideways on the console in agony, the Doctor struggled to remain standing, as he shouted to Clara, "Are you alright, Clara?!"

"EEkk! _Yes?_" she replied awkwardly both feeling like she was on a rollercoaster ride at Thorpe Park, and relieved that the Daleks gone were the end of the pair's problems.

"Ha-ha! We have pushed the Daleks into oblivion sending an opposite reaction in the exterior of the TARDIS; sending us back into the suburbs of space!" he congratulated (rather himself) loudly over the racket rumbling through the room, to which it suddenly died down in an instant, and left the 2 companions steadily getting up on their 2 feet.

In a serious, strong step to the Doctor, Clara asked, "_Why_ didn't you listen to them? I mean they were going to tell us something very important".

The Doctor turned to Clara, and without giving too much away from his view he cleared his throat in guilt.

"Oh I see know- you knew what they were about to tell us," she continued perceptively. "Common, Doctor. You can tell me the truth even if it hurts".

Leaning on the edge of the console, the Doctor drew nearer to Clara's face and replied, "Alright, Clara. I'll tell you."

He had a pause and stared at the ground with what Clara expected to see a tear arrive from his eyes in the worried state he was I.

"It was as I feared, the Daleks have injected you pain- free of several microscopic Dalek microbots," the Doctor explained, now putting his right hand around Clara's back for comfort of this terrible truth he knew might lead to.

"What?" Clara spoke low in pitch with widening eyes to this concept. "So this is how the Daleks meant by stealth against the universe?"

The Doctor nodded, "_Precisely_, they _meant_ for you to come back to the TARDIS, and take the microbots into the universe. They are used to convert living or dead matter into a Dalek".

"Please tell me what's going to happen, even though I look fine. _Please!_" Clara pleaded anxiously, staring at her arms to spot any deadly difference to which there was none.

Flicking a minor selection of buttons, the Doctor had made the TARDIS hum vibrantly indicating the Doctor had given the TARDIS some co-ordinates to travel them to, "We are going to find a cure for you Clara, so don't you worry. I have the best place in mind."

Casually, the Doctor glanced in the reflection of the console pillar and noticed Clara's reflection with her eyes glowing bright blue for a fraction of a second which immediately sent a chill down the Doctor's spine when he looked back at a startled Clara and saw no glow in her eyes.

It had begun.

_THE END_


End file.
